


The Taste of Victory: Crash Bandicoot Aftermath (Phan Smut)

by violetrose737



Category: Phan, Phandom, crash bandicoot, dan and phil, dan and phil games - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Dan Howell, Dan Howell - Freeform, Daniel Howell - Freeform, Fanfiction, M/M, Phanfiction, Phil Lester - Freeform, Phillip Lester - Freeform, Top Phil Lester, phanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 05:04:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11707380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetrose737/pseuds/violetrose737
Summary: "Damnit Dan, I'm trying to apologize," Phil burst out. Dan just stared at his tea. "Please say something," Phil finally pleaded, breaking the silence.Dan looked up, an obvious flush colouring his cheeks, and met Phil's gaze. "I need you," is all he said.There was a very specific, very secret reason why Phil didn't usually swear in videos or in front of his friends. Sure, it kept up his image of innocence, and helped him seem like a nicer person altogether. But Phil did his fair share of cursing, he just tried to limit it to when he and Dan were behind closed doors. Since Dan was used to hearing him swear when he was aroused, he could drop naughty words into any conversation and Dan would instantly become hard. It was his secret weapon.The next thing Dan knew Phil was pulling him to his feet before kissing him harshly. Their tea was quickly forgotten.





	The Taste of Victory: Crash Bandicoot Aftermath (Phan Smut)

**Author's Note:**

> SMUTTY SMUT SMUT
> 
> Inspired by these amazing quotes:  
> Dan: You didn't deserve that.  
> Phil: I did, I did, I tasted it. (20:10)  
> Dan: Slow the heck down, mister (21:00)  
> Dan: Just call me the master of life, space time, and erotic massages.  
> Phil: Okay. (22:45)  
> Phil: I need to go sit in a dark room with no bandicoots now. (25:49)
> 
> From THIS VIDEO  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zUiooLVVHDg&t=119s
> 
> Here we go, you filthy sinners.

Phil reached up and shut off the camera as Dan stretched his arms above his head and let out a huge sigh. The two boys looked at each other, both still slightly frustrated at the next to impossible level they had finally completed. 

"Tea?" Phil asked, and Dan nodded. The two boys left the new gaming room, avoiding a couple of unpacked boxes in the hall on their way to the kitchen. Since they made tea so often, they were both knew that Dan would the kettle and set it to boil while Phil fetched a couple of mugs and teabags from the cupboards. The tea routine, who would get this and prepare that, was one of their most familiar routines. However, in the layout of the new kitchen, they were still a bit clumsy about it. Phil accidentally bumped into Dan as he turned around with the mugs, and Dan spilled water on Phil’s feet out of the full kettle. 

"Shi-Dan! Now my socks are wet!" Phil squealed as he set the mugs on the counter to his side.

"Sorry," Dan apologized exasperatedly. "It's not my fault, you bumped into me." 

"Yeah, well you shouldn't have been standing there," Phil replied angrily, turning and stalking out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Dan called after him.

"To changed my soggy fucking socks," Phil shouted back. Dan stopped himself from following, turning his attention back to the mostly full kettle in his hands, which was becoming noticeably heavy. He set it to boil, then cleaned up the rest of the spill and rummaged around for some teabags to put in their mugs. He heard the older boy bumbling about, slamming the drawer shut after he had presumably found a new pair of socks, and stomping down to the laundry room to put his socks in the hamper for wash. By the time he'd returned to the kitchen, Dan had finished making their tea and set the mugs on the table. 

Phil paused in the entryway to the kitchen, letting one hand skim the door frame for balance. "I'm sorry I yelled at you."

Dan just shrugged, avoiding Phil's gaze. "Tea's ready," he replied casually, taking his seat at the small table. Phil went and sat across from him, cupping his mug. 

"I mean it. You didn't deserve that, I'm just still emotional about that level," he said, looking for a response in Dan's face. 

"I know," The younger boy said, taking a sip of his tea. 

"Dammit Dan, I'm trying to apologize," Phil burst out. Dan just stared at his tea. "Please say something," Phil finally pleaded, breaking the silence. 

Dan looked up, an obvious flush colouring his cheeks, and met Phil's gaze. "I need you," is all he said. 

There was a very specific, very secret reason why Phil didn't usually swear in videos or in front of his friends. Sure, it kept up his image of innocence, and helped him seem like a nicer person altogether. But Phil did his fair share of cursing, he just tried to limit it to when he and Dan were behind closed doors. Since Dan was used to hearing him swear when he was aroused, he could drop naughty words into any conversation and Dan would instantly become hard. It was his secret weapon.

The next thing Dan knew Phil was pulling him to his feet before kissing him harshly. Their tea was quickly forgotten.

They stumbled into their darkened bedroom, the light from the hall illuminating them gently as they fought to tear off each other's clothes. Or rather, Phil ripped off Dan's clothes while Dan fumbled with the buttons on the dark-haired boy's shirt. Phil giggled at him, replacing Dan's hands with his own and removing the shirt with ease, causing Dan to blush even deeper. 

"Slow down, Mister," Phil taunted him as he pushed him gently down onto the bed. He kissed teasingly slowly down the brown-haired boy's neck, before removing his trousers and pants. He pinned Dan's hands to the bed with his own, and pressed his legs into the mattress. Dan was helpless, moaning out for Phil and arching his back, searching for a source of friction for his hardening cock. Phil kissed him slowly, painfully slowly for Dan, as he was careful to keep their bodies as separate as possible. He suddenly separated his lips from the younger boy's, moving to nip at his ear.

"You had a surprisingly dirty mouth today Daniel." He breathed, making Dan shiver. "Do you know how many times you said 'fuck'?"

"N-no," he stuttered out, fighting back a whine when Phil latched onto his neck.

"Twenty-six," the older boy stated, moving his mouth steadily down Dan's torso. "I counted. So many filthy, fucking words. And that's exactly how many filthy marks I'm going to leave on your body," he whispered, and Dan hoped desperately that he would hurry up so that he could cum already. 

But Phil didn't go fast. He went impossibly slow, using his mouth to suck and lick and kiss the skin under Dan's jaw until it was sure to leave a bright red mark. Then he did the same on the side of his neck, then on his collarbone, moving slowly down his torso only to leave the eighteenth mark on his pelvic bone. Dan hoped that he would give in and suck him off, he pleaded and begged with the older boy, but Phil was persistent. He moved his mouth instead to Dan's left inner thigh, continuing his torture down one leg, then up the other before leaving the twenty-fifth mark on his right inner thigh. 

Dan begged for more, until Phil flipped him over violently, grabbing his hips and pulling Dan up to his knees. His face stayed squashed into the mattress while Phil grabbed his wrists again, pinning them with one hand behind Dan's back and using his other hand to spread his cheeks. And then finally, finally Dan felt Phil's hot breath on his hole, and then his mouth was there and Dan was moaning into the sheets and god yes, this was what he had been craving since Phil had sworn while they were recording the video. 

Dan gasped loudly in satisfaction when Phil's mouth met his skin for the twenty-sixth time, and Phil took that as the go ahead to start probing his tongue into Dan's tight ring. He slowly added one finger, then another, and turned his mouth to the side to bite into the tender flesh of Dan's ass and leave the final mark. The younger boy moaned out loudly in surprise and pleasure as he soothed the area with his tongue and continued to stretch Dan out with his fingers. He prodded deeper, and when Dan bucked back onto his hand he knew he had found his prostate. 

Dan was shaking and gasping and trying not to collapse, but he was painfully hard, and so fucking close, and if Phil kept touching that one spot inside of him-

Phil pulled his fingers out and removed his mouth and Dan whined, confused and empty. Then Phil pulled his wrists until Dan was up on his knees, and wrapped an arm around him to hold Dan to his front. He was sinfully aware that his engorged length was blatantly obvious against Dan's ass. 

"Twenty-six mark for twenty-six 'fucks', Dan," Phil said. "That's what being a dirty slut gets you." Dan could do nothing but gasp and beg for mercy. 

"Phil please, I need you inside me," 

"You're such a whore, begging for me with that disgusting mouth. I think I should clean it up a little," Phil smirked, finally releasing Dan from his grip. "Suck my cock," He ordered.

Dan complied. Phil laid back and the brown eyed boy licked one long stripe up Phil's length before wrapping the tip between his lips. Phil grabbed a fistful of his hair, encouraging Dan further down his length until he was deep in his throat, and held him there for several seconds. Dan did his best not to gag, and swallowed around his boyfriend's cock, knowing it would hurry things up. Phil moaned at the sensation, bucking forward and making Dan really gag this time. He loosened his grip apologetically, and Dan pulled back, hollowing his cheeks around Phil's tip. 

"Fuck!" Phil gasped out, and after a few more licks he was pulling Dan off, guiding him up and whispering "ride me," into Dan's waiting ear. And wow, did Dan ride him. He started off slowly, adding some lube so he could slide easily onto Phil's dick, then moving up and down steadily, changing the angle until he hit his prostate. 

"Fuck! Right there Phil, fuck me there," Dan head rolled back in pleasure. Phil grabbed his hips, steadying him as he thrust up into Dan. Dan reached down with one hand to pull on his cock, both sensations overwhelming him until he was coming in streaks across Phil's chest. Phil fucked him steadily, working Dan through his orgasm and then reaching his own a few thrusts later. He painted the Dan’s insides with streaks of his creamy white cum. Dan lifted himself off of Phil gingerly once the older boy stopped moving, and collapsed beside him. 

The boys laid there for a minute, both trying to catch their breath. Finally, Phil spoke. "I'm sorry for yelling at you," he said, turning his head to look at Dan. The younger boy looked back at him with a small smile on his face.

"Don't be," he said. "I was worked up too. I shouldn't have snarked at you like I did when the water spilled." He turned onto his side, now fully facing the older boy. "Besides," he continued. "We beat the level in the end, that's all that really matters now," He smiled gently at Phil, and the dark-haired boy smiled back, accepting a soft kiss on the lips before turning his attention to the mess Dan had left on his chest. 

"Look at me," Phil whined. "I'm a mess." He looked pointedly at Dan. "You should clean me up, you’re the one that did this to me," 

"But I'm so comfy!" Dan complained, flopping back onto the mattress. "I don't want to leave the bed."

A special glint entered Phil's eyes. "You know, you probably don't have to..." He trailed off. 

"Oh what, do you have a secret towel stash somewhere or-" he cut himself off, making sense of the expression on his boyfriend's face. "You can't be serious," he stated.  
"Come on Dan, how do you expect me to go and find a towel when-" 

"Fine," the brown-haired boy grumbled, straddling Phil's legs and bending down to lick his mess off of Phil's chest. 

It was many days before Dan stopped mentioning the sweet (or rather, salty) taste of victory.

**Author's Note:**

> HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO WRITE DETAILED AND REALISTIC FANFIC SET IN THE NEW APARMENT IF WE DON'T KNOW THE LAYOUT? ASDHJDBGLSJUEUI
> 
> I tried okay?
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback and suggestions!


End file.
